wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ziemia obiecana: Tom drugi: Rozdział II
- Blumenfeld, graliście w niedzielę u Malinowskiego? - Graliśmy, zaraz powiem - szepnął wstając do okienka załatwić interesanta. Stach Wilczek przeciągnął się ociężale i poszedł wyjrzeć na ulicę. Piotrkowska huczała zwykłym codziennym ruchem, olbrzymie platformy towarowe tak biły kołami w bruk, że w kantorze szczękały ustawicznie szklane ścianki przepierzenia, osłonięte mosiężną siatką i poprzecinane okienkami, do których cisnęli się interesanci. Przyglądał się bezmyślnie olbrzymim rusztowaniom budującego się domu naprzeciwko, to gęstej masie ludzi zatłaczającej trotuary i powrócił do swojego stolika ślizgając się oczami po kilkunastu głowach wciśniętych pomiędzy ścianę a szklane przepierzenie i porozgradzanych jeszcze pomiędzy sobą niskimi przegrodami. - Coście grali? - zapytał znowu Blumenfelda, który przegarniał chudą, nerwową ręką jasnozłociste włosy, a niebieskimi oczami śledził Żydka, który na środku kantoru obracał się na wszystkie strony. - Na prawo kasa! - zawołał wychylając się przez okienko. - Graliśmy kawałek sonaty cis-moll Beethovena. Szło nam tak dobrze jak nigdy. Malinowski był... - Blumenfeld, konto Eichner et Peretz? - zawołano z drugiego końca kantoru. - Cztery, siedmnaście, pięć. Zajęte do sześciu tysięcy - odpowiedział szybko, przerzucając skorowidz. - Potem robiliśmy próbę z tego, com skończył niedawno. - Co to jest? Polka, walczyk? - Dajże spokój z walczykami i polkami. Nie tworzę repertuaru dla katarynek i tanckrenchenów! - zawołał z pewnym oburzeniem. - Więc cóż? operę? - pytał się ironicznie Stach. - Nie, nie. Coś, co ma pewne formalne podobieństwo do sonaty, ale nie jest sonatą. Pierwsza część - to wrażenie miasta, które milknie i z wolna usypia. Rozumiesz, wielka cisza przesycona łagodnymi szmerami, które robią skrzypce, a na tym tle flet zaczyna przejmującą pieśń, jakby jęk drzew marznących, ludzi bezdomnych, maszyn spracowanych, zwierząt, które jutro będą zabite. Zaczął nucić bardzo cicho. - Blumenfeld, do telefonu wołają. Przerwał i pobiegł natychmiast, a gdy powrócił, nie mógł dokończyć, bo musiał załatwić dwóch interesantów, czekających przed okienkiem. Potem zapisywał w wielkiej księdze, ale bezwiednie przebierał palcami, wystukując melodie. - Długoś pisał? - Blisko rok. Przyjdź w niedzielę, to usłyszysz wszystkie trzy części. Dałbym dwa lata życia, żebym mógł usłyszeć to własne dzieło wykonane przez dobrą orkiestrę, dałbym pół życia - dodał po chwili, oparł się o stół i zasłuchany w siebie wiódł martwym, cofniętym w tył wzrokiem po głowach kolegów, czerniejących się w otworach okienek. Wilczek zaczął pisać, a w kantorze zaszemrały rozmowy, leciały dowcipy z okienka do okienka, czasem wybuch śmiechu, który milknął, ilekroć trzasnęły drzwi frontowe, zadzwonił telefon albo brzęczały szklanki, bo pito herbatę, gotującą się w rogu kantoru nad gazem. - Sztil, panowie, stary przyjechał! - rozległ się ostrzegający głos. Umilkli natychmiast wszyscy, spoglądając na Grosglika, który wysiadł z powozu i stał przed kantorem rozmawiając z jakimś Żydkiem. - Kugelman, proś dzisiaj o urlop, stary w dobrym humorze, śmieje się - szepnął Stach do sąsiedniego przedziału. - Mówiłem wczoraj, powiedział, że po bilansie. - Panie Szteiman, niech pan przypomni dzisiaj o gratyfikacji. - Żeby on zdechnął jak ten czarny psa! – zaklął ktoś za kratą. Zaczęli się śmiać dyskretnie z tego "czarny psa", ale umilkli natychmiast, bo Grosglik wszedł. Ze wszystkich okienek wychyliły się kłaniające z pokorą głowy i wielka cisza, przerywana tylko syczeniem wody na gazie, zapanowała w kantorze. Woźny odebrał kapelusz i z namaszczeniem ściągnął palto z bankiera, który zatarł ręce i gładząc palcem kruczoczarne bokobrody odezwał się: - Wiecie, panowie, straszny wypadek się zrobił. - Broń Boże, nie panu prezesowi? - ozwał się jakiś głos lękliwy. - Co się stało?! - zawołali wszyscy udając zaniepokojenie. - Co się stało? Stało się wielkie nieszczęście, bardzo wielkie nieszczęście - powtórzył płaczliwym głosem. - Straciliśmy co na giełdzie? - zapytał ciszej prokurent firmy wychodząc zza przepierzenia. - Spalił się kto niezaasekurowany? - Umarł kto panu prezesowi? - Ukradli może te śliczne rysaki amerykańskie? - Nie mów pan głupich rzeczy, panie Palman - rzekł z powagą. - Ale co się stało, panie prezesie? bo mnie się już słabo robi - błagał Szteiman. - No, zleciał'... - Kto zleciał? Skąd? Gdzie? Kiedy? - leciały strwożone zapytania. - No, zleciał z pierwszego piętra klucz i wybił sobie zębów... Ha, ha, ha! - śmiał się serdecznie. - Co za witz, jaki witz! - wołali, zanosząc się od śmiechu, chociaż słyszeli ten głupi dowcip po dziesięć razy na sezon. - Błazen! - mruknął Stach Wilczek - Może sobie pozwolić, stać go i na to! - odpowiedział szeptem Blumenfeld. Grosglik poszedł do swojego gabinetu, położonego za kantorem od podwórza. Pokój umeblowany był z wielkim przepychem. Czerwone obicie ścian ze złotymi lamperiami harmonizowało z mahoniowymi meblami suto ozdobionymi brązami. Wielkie weneckie okno, przysłonięte ciężkimi draperiami, wychodziło na długie podgórze, otoczone olbrzymimi oficynami i zamknięte czteropiętrowym gmachem fabrycznym. Grosglik patrzył chwilę na transmisje przerzucone z -jednej strony podwórza na drugą i biegnące nieustannie i na długą linię kobiet i mężczyzn tłoczących się do jednych z drzwi z wielkimi tobołami wełnianych chustek na plecach. Byli to tkacze, którzy brali przędzę z fabryki i tkali chustki v siebie, na ręcznych warsztatach. Potem otworzył wielką kasę wmurowaną w ścianę, przejrzał jej zawartość, wydobył pliki papierów na biurko pod okno, które przysłonił żółtawym ekranem, usiadł i zadzwonił. Natychmiast zjawił się prokurent firmy z teką pełną papierów. - Cóż słychać, panie Szteiman? - Prawie nic. Palił się w nocy A. Weber. - Znane. Cóż więcej? - zapytywał przeglądając kolejno i bardzo uważnie papiery. - Przepraszam pana prezesa, ale już nie wiem nic więcej - tłumaczył się pokornie. - Mało pan wiesz - mruknął bankier odsuwając: papiery i naciskając guzik elektryczny dwa razy. Zjawił się drugi urzędnik, główny inkasent. - Cóż nowego, panie Szulc? - Zabili dwóch robotników na Bałutach; jeden miał przecięty cały brzuch. - Co mi to szkodzi, tego towaru nigdy nie braknie. Co więcej? - Mówili rano, że Pinkus Meyersohn chwiać się zaczyna. - Jemu się chce położyć na dwadzieścia pięć procent. Przynieś pan jego conto. Szulc spiesznie przyniósł. Bankier przejrzał uważnie i szepnął ze śmiechem: - Niech się kładzie zdrów, nam to nie zaszkodzi. Ja od pół roku czułem, że on się męczy że on ma ochotę usiąść. - Prawda, sam słyszałem, jak pan prezes mówił do Szteimana. - Ja mam nos, ja zawsze mówię, że lepiej się raz dobrze wyczesać niż dwadzieścia razy podrapać. Ha, ha, ha! - roześmiał się wesoło, tak mu się podobał własny koncept. - Cóż więcej? - Nic, mnie się tylko zdaje, że pan prezes trochę źle wygląda dzisiaj. - Pan jesteś taki głupi, że ja panu muszę zmniejszyć pensję! - zawołał zirytowany i zaraz po wyjściu Szulca oglądał twarz bardzo szczegółowo w lustrze, obszczypywał delikatnie pulchne policzki i długo przyglądał się językowi. - Niewyraźny, muszę się poradzić doktora - myślał dzwoniąc trzy razy. Wszedł Blumenfeld z paczką korespondencji i rachunków. - Co słychać w szerokim świecie, panie Blumenfeid? - Wiktor Hugo umarł wczoraj - rzekł nieśmiało muzyk i zaczął odczytywać głośno jakieś sprawozdanie. - Dużo zostawił? - zapytał bankier w przerwie, oglądając sobie paznokcie. - Sześć milionów franków. - Ładny grosz. W czym? - W trzyprocentowej rencie francuskiej i w Sue-zach. - Doskonały papier. W czym robił? - W literaturze, bo... - Co? W literaturze?... - zapytał zdziwiony, podnosząc oczy na niego i gładząc faworyty. - Tak, bo to był wielki poeta, wielki pisarz. - Niemiec? - Francuz. - Prawda, ja zapomniałem, przecie to jego ta powieść Ogniem i mieczem. Mnie Mery ładne kawałki z niej czytała. Blumenfeld nie przeczył, przeczytał listy, wynotował odpowiedzi, pozbierał papiery i chciał odchodzić, ale bankier zatrzymał go skinieniem. - Pan podobno gra na fortepianie, panie Blumenfeld? - Skończyłem konserwatorium w Lipsku i klasę fortepianową u Leszetyckiego w Wiedniu. - Bardzo mi przyjemnie. Ja bardzo lubię muzykę, a szczególniej te śliczne kawałki, jakie śpiewała Patti w Paryżu. Dobrze pamiętam, o... - i zaczął nucić dyskretnie jakąś uliczną arietkę operetkową. - Ja mam dobre ucho, nieprawda? - Istotnie zadziwiające - odpowiedział Blumenfeld przypatrując się olbrzymim, sinawym uszom bankiera. - Mnie przyszła myśl, żebyś pan dawał lekcje mojej Mery. Ona dobrze gra i to nie będą lekcje, bo pan usiądzie sobie przy niej i będzie tylko patrzeć, żeby się nie omyliła. Co pan bierzesz za godzinę? - Daję teraz lekcje u Mullerów, płaci mi trzy ruble. - Trzy ruble! Ale pan chodzisz na koniec miasta, siedzisz pan w chałupie, no, i rozmawiasz pan z Mullerem, a to cham; co to za przyjemność mieć do czynienia z takimi ludźmi. A u mnie pan będziesz siedział w pałacu. - I tam w pałacu także - szepnął od niechcenia Blumenfeld. - Mniejsza z tym, zgodzimy się, bo jak Bóg Kubie, tak Kuba Bóg - zakończył. - Kiedy mam przyjść? - Przyjdź pan dzisiaj po południu. - Dobrze, panie prezesie. - Poproś pan do mnie Szteimana. - Dobrze, panie prezesie. Szteiman przyszedł zaraz i z niepokojem czekał rozkazów. Grosglik wsadził ręce w kieszenie, spacerował po pokoju, gładził długo bokobrody i dopiero w końcu rzekł uroczyście: - Ja chciałem panu powiedzieć, że mnie denerwuje ten ciągły brzęk szklanek w kantorze i to ciągłe syczenie gazu. - Panie prezesie, przychodzimy tak wcześnie, że wszyscy śniadania jadają w kantorze. - Na gazie gotują herbatę. Kto gaz płaci? Ja płacę. Ja płacę gaz na to, żebyście, panowie, mogli cały dzień pić herbatę! Gdzie tu jest sens! Od dzisiaj będziecie, panowie, płacili. - I pan prezes pija przecież... - Pijam, nawet zaraz się napiję. Antoni, daj mi herbaty - zawołał głośno do przedpokoju, z którego było wyjście do bramy. - Mam myśl. Pijecie herbatę, pijcie i płaćcie za gaz, na tyle ludzi to niedrogo wyjdzie, a mnie dawajcie herbatę w procencie, bo przecież urządzenia gazowe są moje, w moim kantorze i pijacie w godzinach zajęcia. - Dobrze, powiem kolegom. - Ja to robię dla panów dobra, no bo teraz to oni się wstydzą pić herbatę, ich gryzie sumienie, że to na moim gazie, a jak każdy zapłaci gaz, to on będzie śmiały, on będzie mi mógł patrzeć prosto w oczy. To jest bardzo moralne, panie Szteiman, bardzo. - Miałem jeszcze prośbę do pana prezesa w imieniu kolegów. - Mów pan, ale prędko, mam mało czasu. - Pan prezes obiecał dać gratyfikację przy zamknięciu półrocza. - A bilans jak stoi? - Robią go w godzinach pozabiurowych, będzie na czas z pewnością. - Panie Szteiman - rzekł poufale bankier wstając. - Usiądź pan trochę, pan jesteś zmęczony. - Dziękuję panu prezesowi, muszę zaraz iść, bo mam dużo roboty. - Robota nie gęś, ona się nie wytopi. Siądź pan, ja panu co powiem. Czy oni bardzo czekają na gratyfikację? - Zasłużyli na nią uczciwie. - To ja wiem, pan mi tego nie potrzebujesz powiadać. - Przepraszam pana prezesa, bardzo przepraszam - szeptał uniżając się w pokorze i onieśmieleniu. - Pogadamy po przyjacielsku. Co ja mógłbym im dać? - To już pan prezes sam zadecyduje. - Więc przypuśćmy, że dałbym im tysiąc rubli, więcej nie mógłbym, rok zamkniemy z grubą stratą, ja to czuję. - Mamy dotychczas zdwojony obrót w porównaniu do roku zeszłego. - Cicho pan bądź, ja mówię, że ze stratą, to inaczej być nie może. Więc weźmy tę okrągłą cyfrę tysiąc rubli. Ile mamy ludzi w kantorze? - Piętnastu jest nas razem. - Ile w filii? - Pięciu. - To razem dwadzieścia osób. Co każdy może dostać z tych pieniędzy? Jakieś trzydzieści do pięćdziesięciu rubli, bo trzeba odtrącić procent na kary. Teraz ja się pana zapytam, co może komu przyjść z takiej marnej sumy? Co ona może komu pomóc? - Przy takich małych płacach jak u nas to i te kilkadziesiąt rubli będą bardzo wielką pomocą. - Głupi pan jesteś i źle pan liczysz! - zawołał z gniewem i zaczął prędko chodzić po pokoju. - My pieniądze rzucimy w błoto, panie Szteiman, jak my je rozdamy. Ja panu zaraz powiem, co się z nich zrobi. Pan swoje ulokuje w loterii, bo pan grasz, ja wiem o tym. Perlman kupi sobie nowy garnitur, żeby się spodobać weberkom. Blumenfeld kupi sobie różne głupie kawałki muzyczne. Kugelman sprawi żonie wiosenny kapelusz. Szulc pójdzie do szansonistek. Wilczek, no, ten jeden nie zmarnuje, on komu pożyczy na dobry procent. A reszta! Wszyscy stracą co do jednego grosza. I ja mam dawać swoje pieniądze na zmarnowanie, ja tego zrobić nie mogę jako dobry obiwatel! - zawołał uderzając się w piersi. Szteiman uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Bankier spostrzegł to, usiadł przy biurku i zawołał: - No, zresztą, co to długo gadać, nie chcę dać i nie dam, a za te pieniądze kupię sobie ładny garnitur do stołowego pokoju. Panowie będziecie mieli tę przyjemność mówić na mieście: "Pan Grosglik, nasz szef, ma stołowy garnitur za tysiąc rubli" - to dobrze robi! - zawołał wybuchając drwiącym śmiechem. Szteiman utkwił w nim blade, jakby wygryzione atramentem oczy o czerwonych obwódkach i długo patrzył, aż się bankier poruszył niespokojnie, przeszedł parę razy gabinet i powiedział: - No, dam gratyfikację, dam, niech wiedzą, że ja umię ocenić pracę. Zaczął prędko przerzucać w kasie stosy papierów i wyciągnął w końcu paczkę pożółkłych weksli i bacznie je przeglądał. - Tu jest weksli na tysiąc pięćset rubli, proszę pana. - Firmy Wasserman i Spółka, to ony akurat warte są cały grosz - mówił Szteiman oglądając weksle. - Nic nie wiadomo. Pan wiesz, że firma jest w likwidacji, że oni mogą jeszcze się podnieść i zapłacą sto za sto. - Żeby oni chcieli zapłacić pięć za sto, ale nie zapłacą ani grosza. - Masz pan weksle, ja panu życzę, żebyś pan wycisnął z nich sto pięćdziesiąt za sto, sceduję je zaraz na pana. - Dziękuję panu prezesowi - szepnął smutnie i cofnął się do wyjścia. - Zabierzże pan swoje weksle. - Papieru nie brakuje w kantorze. Zabrał jednak weksle i wyszedł. Bankier wziął się do roboty i przede wszystkim w książce trzymanej w kasie przekreślił tytuł "gratyfikacja" i wpisał u dołu cyfrę 1500 rs. jako wypłaconą. Uśmiechał się po tej operacji długo i z lubością gładził faworyty. Wsunął się wkrótce do gabinetu bardzo elegancki Żydek, wysoki, szczupły, w złotych binoklach na garbatym nosie, z bródką rudawą w ostry klin przyciętą, z włosami kręcącymi się jak wełna i przedzielonymi przez całą głowę; z niespokojnymi, biegającymi ustawicznie z przedmiotu na przedmiot oczami oliwkowymi; wywinięte mocno wargi popękane i sinawe obcierał ustawicznie językiem i wykrzywiał lekceważąco. Był to Klein, kuzyn bliski bankiera i powiernik zaufany. Wszedł tak cicho, że bankier nie usłyszał, obiegł pokój oczami, rękawiczki rzucił na fotel, kapelusz na krzesło, a sam usiadł niedbale na otomanie. - Jak się masz, stary? - mruknął zapalając papierosa. - Ja się mam dobrze, ale ty mnie, Bronek, przestraszyłeś, kto tak wchodzi po cichu! - Nic ci nie zaszkodzi! - Co słychać? - Dużo słychać, bardzo wiele słychać. Fiszbin już dzisiaj skończył. - Niech mu będzie na zdrowie! Co to był Fiszbin! To był muzykant, co grał na dziesięciu instrumentach - głową, łokciami, kolanami, rękami i nogami! Co to za interes? jeden dał dziesiątkę zarobić, a drugi wyrzucił go za drzwi! - Mówią, że w tym tygodniu potrzebuje się spalić Goldberg - szepnął cicho. - Takie nieszczęście nie zaszkodzi i najbogatszemu. - Cóż słychać z Motlem? - Ty o nim nie wspominaj, to łajdak, to złodziej, plajciarz, chce płacić trzydzieści procent! - I on potrzebuje żyć! - Ty głupi jesteś, Bronek, ty się nie śmiej, kiedy ja tracę ze trzy tysiące rubli. - Akurat mu tyle potrzeba, żeby się ożenić, ha, ha, ha! Zaczął się śmiać i spacerując po gabinecie rzucał ciekawe spojrzenia do wnętrza otwartej kasy. Grosglik podchwycił te spojrzenia, kasę zamknął i zawołał ironicznie: - Bronek, ty się patrzysz na kasę, jakby ona była twoja narzeczona! Ja ci daję słowo, że ty się z nią nie ożenisz, ty ją nawet nie pocałujesz, ha, ha, ha! Roześmiał się serdecznie z miny Kleina, który usiadł obok niego i zaczął mu po cichu coś opowiadać. Grosglik długo słuchał i w końcu rzekł: - Wiedziałem już o tym. Muszę się z Weltem rozmówić. Panie Blumenfeld, proszę zatelefonować do pana Moryca Welt, że ja go proszę do siebie, że jest bardzo ważny interes! - zawołał przez drzwi do kantoru. - Bronek, o tym sza! My zjemy Borowieckiego, nim się ugotuje! - Ja ci mówię, że wy go nie zjecie, on ma za sobą... Nie dokończył, bo wszedł do gabinetu jeden z urzędników. Był tak pomieszany i zestraszony, że bankier zerwał się z krzesła. - Panie prezesie, panie prezesie, ten łajdak, co on zrobił, ten gałgan Tuszyński, ten! - Co zrobił? Mów pan ciszej, tutaj nie bóżnica - On wczoraj zainkasował czterysta rubli i uciekł. Byłem w jego mieszkaniu, nie ma nic, zabrał rzeczy i w nocy pojechał! Pojechał do Ameryki. - Aresztować go, okuć w kajdany, wsadzić do kryminału, wysłać na Sybir! - krzyczał bankier grożąc pięściami. - Ja to chciałem zrobić, chciałem już depeszować, chciałem dać znać policji, ale że to wszystko będzie kosztować, to potrzebowałem upoważnienia od pana prezesa. - Niech kosztuje, niech ja stracę cały majątek, a tego złodzieja złapać, niech on zgnije w kryminale za mc j e czterysta rubli! - To może zaraz pan prezes każe otworzyć conto na tę sprawę. - Co to będzie kosztować? - zapytał już spokojniej. - Ja nie wiem, ale zawsze kilkadziesiąt rubli kosztować musi! - Co, co? Ja mam jeszcze dokładać do tego złodzieja. A niech on zdechnie! Kto go wysłał za inkasem? - zapytał po chwili. - Ja, ale pan prezes upoważnił mnie do tego - tłumaczył się nieśmiało. - Pan go wysłałeś - to pan odpowiadasz. Ja nic słuchać nie chcę. Moje czterysta rubli nie mogą przepaść, pan odpowiadasz. - Panie prezesie, ja jestem biedny człowiek, ja nie jestem nic winien, ja pracuję uczciwie u pana prezesa już dwadzieścia lat, ja mam ośmioro dzieci! Pan prezes mnie upoważnił do wysyłania tego gałgana po pieniądze - jęczał i błagalnymi spojrzeniami włóczył się u nóg bankiera. - Pan odpowiadasz za kasę, pan powinieneś znać ludzi, ja raz jeszcze mówię: pieniądze muszą być. Możesz pan sobie iść! - zawołał groźnie, odwrócił się do niego plecami i dopijał herbatę. Urzędnik postał chwilę, wpatrzony osłupiałymi oczyma w szerokie plecy bankiera i w smugę dymu, jaki się wznosił z cygara, leżącego na kancie biurka, westchnął ciężko i wyszedł. - On myśli, że ja taki głupi, podzielił się z Tuszyńskim, stare kawały. - Pan Welt! - zameldował woźny. - Proś, proś! Bronek, idź za tym bałwanem i powiedz, że jeżeli pieniądze nie znajdą się zaraz, to ja go wsadzę do kryminału. Panie Welt, proszę do mnie! - zawołał ujrzawszy Mory ca, rozmawiającego z Wilczkiem w kantorze. Moryc przywitał się, przejrzał twarz bankiera i rzucił krótko: - Prezes telefonował po mnie, a ja również się tutaj wybierałem. - Interes, co? to załatwimy go prędko, bo ja mam z panem pogadać w pewnej bardzo delikatnej sprawie. - Interes taki: Adler et Comp. potrzebuje wielkiej partii wełny, zwrócili się do mnie o to. Ja wełnę mam, ale potrzebuję na nią pieniędzy. - Dam panu pieniędzy, zrobimy do spółki, dobrze? - Ano jak zwykle, zarobimy na tym piętnaście procent. - Ile panu potrzeba? - Trzydzieści tysięcy marek, na Lipsk. - Dobrze, wyślę panu telegraficznie. Kiedy pan pojedzie? - Dzisiaj w nocy, za tydzień będę z powrotem. - Interes załatwiony! - zawołał wesoło bankier, odsunął się nieco od biurka, zapalił cygaro i długo przypatrywał się Weltowi, który gryzł gałkę laski, poprawiał binokle i również patrzył badawczo. - Jakże bawełna poszła? - zapytał pierwszy Grosglik. - Sprzedaliśmy połowę. - Wiem, wiem, zarobiliście podobno siedmdzie-siąt pięć procent, a cóż z resztą? - Resztę sami przerobimy. - Fabryka rośnie? - Za miesiąc będzie pod dachem, za trzy umontu-ją maszyny, a w październiku puszczamy w ruch. - Lubię taki pośpiech, to po łódzku, ślicznie! - dodał ciszej i uśmiechał się dyskretnie. - Borowiecki to mądry człowiek, ale... Zawahał się, uśmiechnął ironicznie i zakrył twarz kłębem dymu. - Ale?... - podchwycił Moryc ciekawie. - Ale on lubi za bardzo romanse z mężatkami, to nie wypada na fabrykanta. - To mu nic nie przeszkadza, a przy tym ożeni się niedługo, bo ma już narzeczoną. - Narzeczona to nie weksel, to zwyczajny rewers, który można nie zapłacić w terminie, za to nie ogłoszą bankructwa. Ja bardzo lubię Borowieckiego, ja go tak lubię, że gdyby on był nasz, to ja dałbym mu moją Mery, ale... - Ale... - podchwycił znowu Moryc, bo bankier zrobił długą przerwę. - Ale ja mu muszę zrobić przykrość, co mnie jest tak nieprzyjemne, tak bardzo nieprzyjemne, że muszę pana prosić, abyś mnie przed nim wytłumaczył. - Cóż takiego? - zapytał Welt niespokojnie. - Ja mu musiałem cofnąć kredyt - szepnął bankier z bolesną miną i udawał szczerze zmartwionego, mlaskał ustami, gryzł cygaro, wzdychał, a obserwował Moryca, który na próżno usiłował wsadzić binokle i zapanować nad sobą. Wiadomość ta zrobiła na nim piorunujące wrażenie, uspokoił się jednak szybko, pogładził brodę i sucho zawołał: - Znajdziemy kredyt gdzie indziej. - Ja wiem, że znajdziecie, i dlatego mnie jest bardzo przykro, że z wami nie będę mógł robić interesów. - Dlaczego? - zapytał prosto Moryc, bo twarz bankiera i jego słowa nie domówione zaniepokoiły go silnie. - Nie mogę, tak mam kapitały poangażowane, że nie mogę, a przy tym ja się muszę liczyć ze wszystkim... ja nie mogę się narażać... na straty... na przykrości... - tłumaczył się niejasno, urywał, kręcił, a chciał, aby Moryc pierwszy zapytał go otwarcie. Ale Moryc milczał, przeczuwał, że w tym cofnięciu kredytu musi być jakiś nacisk uboczny na Grosglika, pytać się nie chciał, aby mu nie dać poznać, jak bardzo go to obchodzi. Grosglik zaczął spacerować po gabinecie i mówił nieco przyciszonym, przyjacielskim głosem: - Bo tak mówiąc pomiędzy nami, po przyjacielsku, panie Maurycy, po co panu spółki z Borowieckim? Czy pan nie możesz sam otworzyć fabryki? - Nie mam pieniędzy! - rzucił krótko i słuchał uważnie. - To nie przyczyna, bo pieniądze mają ludzie, a pan masz wielkie zaufanie i wielkie zdolności. Dlaczego ja z panem robię interesy? Dlaczego na jedno słowo daję panu teraz trzydzieści tysięcy marek? bo ja pana znam dobrze i wiem, że na tej ufności zarobię z dziesięć procent. - Siedm i pół! - poprawił Moryc skwapliwie. - Mówię tylko dla przykładu. Każdy z panem zechce robić interes i pan możesz prędko stanąć na mur, więc po co panu ryzykować z Borowieckim? On jest mądry, bardzo mądry kolorysta, ale on nie jest macher. Po co on gada po Łodzi, że trzeba uszlachetnić i podnieść produkcję łódzką! To jest bardzo niemądre gadanie! Co to jest uszlachetnić produkcję? Co to jest "czas skończyć z tandetą łódzką!" - to jego własne słowa, bardzo głupie słowa! - zawołał mocniej ze złością. - Żeby on myślał, jak taniej produkować, gdzie nowe rynki otworzyć dla zbytu, jak podnieść stopę procentową, to byłoby mądre, ale jemu się chce reformować przemysł łódzki! On go nie zreformuje, a może łatwo kark skręcić. Żeby to nie szkodziło nikomu, nikt by i słowa nie powiedział. Chcesz ryzykować - ryzykuj! Włazisz na dach - złam sobie ząb. Po co jemu fabryka! Knoll chciał mu dać dwadzieścia tysięcy, a to śliczny grosz, ja tyle może nie zarabiam. Nie chciał, jemu się chce fabryki, jemu się chce "uszlachetniać produkcję", jemu się chce psuć interesy Szai, Zukerowi, Knollowi, całej bawełnie łódzkiej. A wiesz pan dlaczego? Żeby Polacy mogli powiedzieć: "Wy robicie tandetę, szachrujecie, wyzyskujecie robotników, a Borowiecki, a my prowadzimy interes porządnie, uczciwie, solidnie!" - Prezes daleko widzi! - szepnął Moryc ironicznie. - Pan się nie śmiej, ale ja bardzo daleko widzę. Jak Kurowski zakładał fabrykę, przeczułem, co z tego będzie, i mówiłem Glancmanowi: "Załóż taką samą, załóż zaraz, bo on cię zje" - nie słuchał mnie i dzisiaj co? Stracił wszystko i jest w kantorze Szai, bo Kurowski bierze tylko swoich i tak stanął, że z nim nie może być konkurencji, a za rok, ile zechce brać, tyle będzie brał za swoje farby. Ale to nie o to idzie, idzie o to, że jak się jednemu Polakowi uda, to zaraz całą kupą przychodzą inni. Pan myślisz, że Trawiński nie robi konkurencji Blachmanowi i Kesslerowi, co? On im psuje interesy. Sam nie zarabia nic, dokłada co rok, ale psuje wszystkim, bo zniża cenę za towar i podnosi płacę majstrów i robotników! On się bawi w filantropię, za którą inni drogo płacą; wczoraj u Kessierów cała przędzalnia stanęła. Dlaczego? Dlatego, że majstrowie i robotnicy powiedzieli, że robić dotąd nie będą, dopóki im nie zapłacą tak, jak w fabryce Trawińskiego płacą! Ładne położenie dla fabryki, która jest tak skrępowana terminowymi obstalunkami, że na wszystko zgodzić się musiała! Jak Kessier będzie miał w tym roku o dziesięć procent mniej, to musi podziękować za to Trawińskiemu! Tfy, to jest już nie tylko świństwo, ale to jest sto razy głupie! A teraz powstaje Borowiecki i także obiecuje "uszlachetnić produkcję", ha, ha, ha! mnie się bardzo chce śmiać. Jak Borowieckiemu pójdzie, to za dwa lata założy znowu jaki Sosnowski interes do "uszlachetnienia", za cztery lata będzie ich ośmiu uszlachetniało i psuło ceny, a za dziesięć to cała Łódź będzie ich! Moryc zaczął się śmiać z przerażenia bankiera. - To nie jest śmiech, moje przypuszczenia to nie jest ten wiatr, ja ich znam dobrze, ja wiem, że z nimi nie wytrzymamy konkurencji, bo oni będą mieli za sobą cały kraj. Dlatego trzeba Borowieckiego zjeść, trzeba wszystkim zrozumieć to położenie i iść ręka w rękę, solidarnie! - A Niemcy? - zapytał krótko Moryc poprawiając binokli. - Z tym się nie ma co liczyć, ich i tak prędzej czy później diabli stąd wezmą, ale my zostajemy! o nas tu idzie! Pan mnie rozumie, panie Moryc? - Rozumiem, ale jeśli mój kapitał da mi więcej procentów u Borowieckiego, to ja idę z nim - szepnął cicho, gryząc laskę. - To jest po kupiecku powiedziane, ale ja panu z góry ręczę, że ten kapitał nie da nic i że pan może stracić wszystko. - Zobaczymy! - Ja panu dobrze życzę, powiedziałem to, co myślę, co myśli cała nasza Łódź. Pan sam powiedz, po co im fabryki! Nie mogą oni siedzieć na wsi, trzymać wyścigowe konie, jeździć za granicę, polować, romansować z cudzymi żonami, robić politykę i wielki szyk po świecie! Im się zachciało fabryk i "uszlachetniania produkcji", im się zdaje, że to angielski koń, co jemu można dać prostą chamską kobyłę za żonę, a ona zaraz urodzi samego lorda! - wołał z politowaniem i zgrozą. - Żeby oni mogli siedzieć na wsi i bawić się, to by z pewnością nie było w Łodzi ani jednego Polaka. - Niech przychodzą! jest tyle miejsc... stróżów, woźnych, stangretów, oni takie rzeczy dobrze robią, oni są do tego specjaliści, ale po co im się brać do nie swoich rzeczy, dlaczego oni nam mają psuć interesy? - Do widzenia, dziękuję prezesowi za zwrócenie uwagi. - Ja myślę, panie Maurycy, bo te wszystkie nasze to bidło, parchy, oni tylko patrzą, żeby dzisiaj zrobić geszeft, a w sobotę zjeść dobrą kolację i wyspać się pod pierzyną! Co pan zrobisz? - Zobaczę. Więc Borowiecki nie ma ani grosza kredytu u pana? - Ja nie mogłem stracić wszystkich naszych fabrykantów dla niego! - Zmowa! - szepnął bezwiednie Moryc. - Jaka zmowa? co pan gadasz, to tylko obrona! Żeby to był kto inny, nie Borowiecki, to by się jego przydeptało nieznacznie i zdechłby prędko, ale pan wiesz, jak on podparł Bucholca, pan wiesz, co to jest za kolorysta! no i to pan wiesz, że w niego wierzą, że on ma stosunki, że on jest znany na rynkach. - To wszystko prawda, ale jemu może pójść! - zakończył Moryc i wyszedł. W kantorze poszedł za przepierzenie do Stacha. - Panie Wilczek, stary Grunspan chce z panem pomówić choćby zaraz. - Mógłbym panu powiedzieć, o czym chce mówić ze mną. Może mu pan powiedzieć, że mnie się nie spieszy ze sprzedaniem placu, bo zakładam gospodarstwo. - Jak pan chce! - rzucił mu Moryc wychodząc. - Zmowa! - myślał idąc Piotrkowską. Był tak zamyślony, że nie spostrzegł Zygmunta Grunspana, który kiwał na niego z powozu i przyzywał do siebie. - Moryc, czy ty już nie poznajesz znajomych! - zawołał Zygmunt przystępując do niego. - Jak się masz i do widzenia, bo czasu nie mam. - Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, żebyś przyszedł w niedzielę, bo Mela przyjeżdża. - Czy ona jeszcze siedzi we Florencji? - Z Różą, to dwie wariatki. Rózie się nie chciało pisać do Szai, to ona cały list telegrafowała, cały list, ze dwieście wierszy! - Muszą się tam dobrze bawić? - Róża się nudzi, a w Meli zakochał się jakiś włoski książę i ma za nią przyjechać do Łodzi. - Po co? - Chce się z nią żenić. Tak pisała Róża. - Głupstwo. - Autentyczny książę! - wykrzyknął Zygmunt rozpinając mundur. - Taką firmę możesz sobie kupić w każdym hotelu włoskim. Rozstali się, Morycowi spieszyło się bardzo. Szedł do fabryki, jak to robił codziennie, bo lubił patrzyć, jak mu w oczach wzrastały mury, ale dzisiaj szedł wolno, słowa Grosglika obciążyły go, rozmyślał nad nimi, pomimo że horoskopy bankiera wydały mu się przesadzonymi, niemożebnymi prawie do urzeczywistnienia. Spoglądał na miasto, na długie sznury domów, na setki kominów, co niby pnie sosen czerwieniły się W rozsłonecznionym upalnym powietrzu i wielkimi słupami dymów biły w górę, wsłuchiwał się w gwar miasta, w przygłuszony a nieustanny szum fabryk pracujących, w turkot ciężkich platform pełnych towarów, krzyżujących się we wszystkich kierunkach. Rzucał badawcze spojrzenia na szyldy sklepów niezliczonych, na tablice domów, na tysiące nazwisk powypisywanych na balkonach ścianach i oknach domów. "Motel Lipa, Chaskiel Cokolwiek, Ita Aronsohn, Józef Reinberg" itd., itd., same nazwiska żydowskie, poprzetykane gdzieniegdzie nazwiskami niemieckimi. - Sami nasi! - szepnął jakby z pewną ulgą i lekceważący uśmiech przewijał mu się po ustach i bił Z oczów, gdy spostrzegł polskie nazwisko na szyldziku jakiego szewca lub ślusarza. - Grosglik ma bzika! - myślał ogarniając spojrzeniem to morze domów, sklepów i fabryk żydowskich. - On ma ładny kawałek choroby - dodał wesoło prawie i już nie myślał o jego obawach spolszczenia Łodzi, bo czuł w tej chwili, patrząc na żydowską potęgę miasta, że jej nic i nikt złamać nie potrafi. - A szczególniej Polacy! - myślał oddając ukłon Kozłowskiemu, który w jasnych jedwabiach, w żółtych lakierkach i z gałką laski przy lśniącym cylindrze, który spychał na tył głowy, spacerował po drugiej stronie ulicy i zaglądał w oczy przechodzącym kobietom. Nie, już nie myślał o obawach bankiera, ale ta zmowa na Borowieckiego skłopotała go mocno. Był zaangażowany w tym interesie, tylko z tej strony go obchodziła ich fabryka, bo czy Karol straci, nic go to nie obchodziło, ale sam nie lubił nawet ryzykować, a teraz czuł, że jeśli się zmówili na niego, to go ogryzą do ostatniej kosteczki. - To jest kein geszeft! - myślał i teraz dopiero zobaczył jasno przyczyny najrozmaitszych przeszkód, jakie ich spotykały. Zrozumiał, dlaczego przedsiębiorca, który miał im prowadzić roboty mularskie - cofnął się. Oni mu zabronili robić! Kwestionowano im plany i zwlekano z ich zatwierdzeniem. Ich robota! Komisja budowlana przerywała im robotę i zmusiła do zgrubienia ścian. Ich denuncjacje! Niemieckie nadreńskie firmy odmówiły im kredytu na maszyny. To również oni zrobili! A te wieści fałszywe, złe, głupie, jakie krążyły o Borowieckim po Łodzi, a które źle musiały oddziaływać na ich przyszły kredyt. Któż je rozpuszczał? Ludzie Grosglika, Szai i Zukera. - To jest sto razy kein geszeft! Oni go zjedzą! - myślał coraz posępniej, ale wchodząc w ulicę, na której była ich fabryka, zaczynał już pracować nad sposobami wycofania się z tego interesu. Szukał przyzwoitych pozorów, bo zrywać zupełnie z Borowieckim nie chciał. Tom II Rozdział II